


Sweetest Love

by LadySesshy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Black Butler - Freeform, Ciel Phantomhive x OC, Demons, Drama, F/M, Fallen Angels, Grim Reapers, Horror, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic, Manga & Anime, OC, Romance, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, TV-14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySesshy/pseuds/LadySesshy
Summary: One night when returning home Ciel and Sebastian find an unconscious girl on the side of the road. The homeless girl is allowed to live there on agreement she becomes a maid. What happens when Ciel gets more involved with his servant than he should? Their love is forbidden. Will they find a way to be together?





	1. A Meeting, and a Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be doing this if I owned Black Butler? No, I wouldn't. I'd be doing something else. I don't own this!
> 
> A/N: If anyone's OOC don't blame me. It's been a long time since I watched the series and this is my first time writing it. I'll get better with the canons over time, I promise.

It was a rainy night and a 12 year old girl with long red hair hanging down in an awful mess was weakly walking around. She was very dirty and covered from head to toe in dirt. Even pieces of twigs were stuck in her hair and the hair was stuck in a long tangled mess. She also wore dirty rags and had no shoes on her feet.

She hadn't eaten anything in days and felt like she was about to starve to death. She blinked her brown eyes and sighed, rubbing her growling, aching tummy. The girl had no family so to speak. Her parents had died in a fire and she was all alone. She really was quite a mess, even had a few scares over her body.

"Ow my head!" She suddenly gasped, feeling like the whole world was spinning out of control. Her vision went blurry as everything then went black, her body falling over onto the side of the road, right into a puddle of water.

Right after the girl fainted to the ground a carriage came from around the corner. The man on top of it, Sebastian, was keeping his eyes peeled for anything. Being under contract, his priority was to his master, the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive, who was sitting inside the carriage. The rain didn't brother Sebastian as he was a demon but currently was posing as Ciel's butler.

As Sebastian was driving he spotted a small figure on the side of the road. Since he was a demon he could tell from this far away what it was, which a human wouldn't of been able to see from such a distance, "My Lord!" He cried over the rain. "There's a collapsed girl in the road."

Ciel immediately looked out the window. "Stop the carriage!" he immediately said.

Sebastian immediately pulled the reins, forcing the horses to stop.

Grabbing his umbrella, Ciel stepped out of the carriage, with Sebastian helping by holding the door open. The boy walked over to the collapsed girl. "She's still alive. Sebastian, bring her inside the carriage."

"Of course my master," the man stated as he walked over, picked up the girl carefully and slid her into the carriage. Ciel then climbed in and Sebastian took his seat once again and commanded the horses to move.

As the horses moved, Ciel kind of moved the girl to be laying down on her back on the opposite side of himself. There were two long seats in the carriage both facing each other. He then pulled a throw blanket down from the shelves above his head and wrapped it around the girl to keep her warm, 'Who are you? And where did you come from?' he wondered as he sat back down on the other chair. Ciel dozed off a bit sitting up, his arms crossed, on the way home.

He only noticed he had dozed off when he heard Sebastian calling out to him, "Master, we're home."

"Ok, bring the girl to one of the guest rooms and call Mey-Rin to bathe and dress her," Ciel ordered, getting out of the carriage as Sebastian held open the door. He actually gave up his umbrella to Sebastian, not wanting the poor girl to get anymore wet.

"As you wish my master," Sebastian bowed, taking the umbrella in one hand and pulling the girl into his arms at the same time. How he managed to carry her bridal style while holding the umbrella was anyone's guess. He was just… uh… one hell of a butler! Ciel went to his study and Sebastian actually put the girl into the room next to his master's so he could tease him about it later on, 'Hey! You're rooming right next to a girl.'

Then Sebastian called, "Mey-Rin!"

Said woman came around the corner, "Yes Sebastian?"

"We have a guest in this room in bad condition. The master has ordered for you to get her cleaned up and dressed," Sebastian ordered.

"Of course! I'll get right to it I will." The maid woman went into the room and Sebastian left to see if his master needed anything. Mey-Rin took some clothes out of the closet and took them into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. She then took the girl to bathe her, "She's a rightfully mess she is."

She noticed the bad shape the red head was in. It would take a lot of work to get her hair untangled. Thank goodness there was some special type of oil in the bathroom for hard to manage hair she could use on it. She bathed her, brushed her hair and put her in a nightgown before taking her back to the bed, covering her with the blankets.

An hour later Ciel went into the room and sat with her. He was a bit worried. When he'd found her she had looked a bit ill. Plus he didn't want her to freak out from being in a strange place when she woke up.

"Master, you need your rest. Let me sit up with her. I don't need sleep," Sebastian suggested.

"Fine, but wake me if there's any change," Ciel ordered. His butler smiled and bowed to him. Ciel then left the room, going next door to his own room. Sebastian then took his position next to the girl's bed, watching her. Which to her might would seem kind of creepy if she knew he stood there staring at her through the darkness of the room all night.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Early the next morning the girl started waking up. Sebastian went into the next room and got his master, bringing him into the room, "Now, leave us alone for a bit and go prepare breakfast for her," the boy ordered. Sebastian left the room to do what he was told. After making something quick the butler brought the food to the girl's room and left it next to her bed. He then left to get food prepared for everyone else.

As for the red head, she woke up feeling nice and... warm? She opened her eyes to find herself in some unknown bedroom. There was a boy her age sitting next to the bed. He had dark blue hair and an eye patch on his right eye. She weakly blinked her eyes at him, "Where am I?" She questioned. She failed to notice she was all cleaned up and in some night clothes that belonged to one of the female servants. It was also one of the female servants who had cleaned and bathed her as well.

"You're in my home," Ciel answered. "I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive. My butler and I found you on the side of the road last night."

"You're Ciel Phantomhive? I've heard of you. Or at least your family. I'm Rosina. Sorry if I don't give you my last name. I haven't been able to remember much about myself for a long time. My parents died in a fire. I think someone killed them." She couldn't remember everything that happened. All she remembered was the fire and her parents dying in it trying to save her. She saw a plate of food next to the bed and figured it was brought in for her, which it was. She thanked him, grabbed the plate and begun eating. The food was fried eggs, bacon and a biscuit on the side.

"My parents were too killed in a fire," Ciel answered, understanding how she felt. "So I understand." He sighed. "While you're recovering, you may stay here. My servants will help you."

"I'm sorry," she told him. "Thank you, Lord Phantomhive, you're very kind." After she ate she leaned back down onto the bed to get some more rest. "Also, who was it that washed and changed me?"

"Fortunately it was Mey-rin, the maid, but she is often very clumsy," Ciel answered. "Please, call me Ciel. If you need anything just ring that bell beside the bed, my butler, Sebastian will answer. Should you need me, all you need to do is ask." She looked up next to her bed where a little bell was hanging on the wall. A string hung from the bell.

"Thank you Ciel." After he left the room a few hours later she felt like her head was hurting very badly. She rung the bell next to her bed and a large man in a suit came into her room, "You must be Sebastian. Could you get me a pain pill? My head is killing me."

"As you wish," the man stated with a small bow. "My master has told me to get whatever you need."

He left and returned several moments later with a pill and a glass of water. "Here you are." He walked over to the bed and handed it to her.

"Thank you very much Mr. Sebastian," She was being polite again.

"I am merely a butler. Please, just call me Sebastian," he told her, with a bow.

"Okay, whatever you say," she wasn't used to others treating her with such politeness. Since she'd been on the streets people normally insulted her and shooed her away, not wanting anything to do with a poor urchin such as her. She took her pill and laid back to rest, "I feel just awful."

"Just rest. You'll be better soon," Sebastian promised. He felt her forehead. She was burning up. Seemed that Rosina had a fever, "I'll be right back miss." He left the room and at such inhuman speed went and got her some medicine to reduce a fever. He came back into the room only a few minutes later. It had only taken him two minutes.

"Woah!" Rosina was startled, "How'd you get back here so fast?"

He grinned at her, "Why, I'm just one hell of a butler is all. Here, take one of these. You have a bad fever." He handed her a pill and she swallowed it, thanking him. He then put a cool rag on her forehead and Rosina closed her eyes to rest, falling asleep right away. Throughout the day she needed help with this or that. Ciel had been informed by Sebastian of Rosina's condition and he was a bit worried for her. In this day and age, having a fever could be deadly.

A few times during the day Ciel actually came in to check on her. Every time he did she was always asleep. Rosina's fever didn't break until early the next morning. Her eyes suddenly snapped open real fast as she woke up to Ciel knocking on her door. He'd come to check on her. But she didn't know it was him, "Who is it?" She called out.

"It's me, Ciel," the boy called from the door. "May I enter?" he asked. He wasn't going to open the door until he was given permission. He was a gentleman of course.

"Oh! Ciel, come in," she called out to him. She adjusted herself to be sitting up in bed before he came in. She at least wanted to try and look proper.

The boy opened the door and entered, closing it behind him. "How are you doing this morning? Sebastian tells me you broke out in a fever. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking Ciel." She thought it was very kind of Ciel to check in on her like this. "I was actually about to get up." It seemed she was feeling a lot better today. But was that such a good idea? Even though the fever had broken she was probably still very weak.

"Did you want some help?" he asked. Normally a servant would offer but by the time one would arrive, it'd be too late since she was already moving her body to get up on her own.

"No thank you. I'm fine... uh... what am I going to wear? The only clothes I have is that rag you found me in and the clothes I'm wearing now," she wondered. She did in fact stumble a bit as she moved to get up. Ciel grabbed her before she could hit the floor, helping to steady her.

"Be careful," he warned, "As for your clothes, a friend of mine is just about the same size as you and she has some clothes she no longer wants. I now have them. You will find the closet over there, full of various dresses. I hope they will be to your liking." He pointed to the wardrobe closet.

"Thank you a lot. That's very kind of you," she smiled at Ciel. "I guess I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast then." Rosina was wondering where she'd go after she left here, 'He certainly won't let me move in, I don't think.' She had this worried look on her face.

"Of course. Do you any assistance?" he asked. "Mey-rin probably can help you if you need it." He had no idea if she was a nobleman or not.

"No, I don't need it. I'm just a commoner," she told him. This meant she wasn't a noble like him. She's on the same level as his many servants. Then again, she had lost most of her memory. So, she may be a noble and not know it.

However Ciel just gave a nod. "Alright. I'll see you downstairs." He got up and made his way out of her room. He wondered where she was from and how she wound up unconscious on the side of the road nearly freezing to death, 'Rosina, who are you?'

Rosina went to the bathroom with a change of clothes and took a shower. She then got dressed and fixed her hair in two high pigtails, brushed her teeth and left the room, getting lost. She ran into a woman with glasses on. This was the woman who'd changed her clothes, but she didn't know that, "Excuse me. I'm a bit lost here. I'm trying to find the dinning room. Can you help me?"

"Oh, sure I can help you!" the woman said in a loud voice. Mey-rin was happy to know their guest was doing better. Though she did still seem a bit weak.

The kind woman led her to the dining room like she'd requested, "Thank you, that was a big help." She noticed Sebastian was in there, serving the meal, "Oh! Good morning Sebastian," she greeted.

Sebastian looked to the girl. "Good morning to you as well. I see you made it."

"Come, sit," Ciel greeted. "There's something I wish to discuss while we eat breakfast."

"Oh! What is it?" She asked, having a seat next to the boy and taking a bite of her food, however, before he could say anything, she had stars in her eyes, "This is so good. Who made this?" She didn't know Sebastian made it.

Sebastian smiled as Ciel opened his mouth to speak. "I did," he answered, amused. "It's one of the master's favorite dishes."

"You going to join us?" She asked him. Since she wasn't a noble and lived on the streets for the longest time she didn't know it wasn't proper for a servant to eat with the master of the house. She also had no idea the man standing before her was a demon and didn't eat human food. He could, but it wouldn't do anything for him.

'Hmm, what to do? If I say no she'll grow suspicious of me,' Sebastian wondered. Seemed Rosina was a lot smarter than she looked. It would be hard to keep his secret from her.

"Servants do not eat with me," Ciel stated as he cut into his food, saving Sebastian from having to make up an excuse.

"Besides, I already ate," Sebastian lied. He hoped she'd believe that.

"Oh, sorry I asked." She then turned to Ciel, "Now what was it you needed to ask me?"

Ciel looked to the girl. "I have a proposition for you. As you have said, you have no home and no other clothing than what I've offered you. Why don't I interest you in a job?"

"Really? I'd like that. What kind of a job?" She questioned him, taking a bite of her food. Then she picked up her glass of juice taking a few sips of it. She found it very tasty as well, "What kind of work did you have in mind?"

"You may live here in the mansion if you become one of my maids and help out around here," Ciel told her.

"But Mey-rin is already the maid," Sebastian informed.

"Yes, but perhaps she could share the chores," Ciel answered. "Yes, that's what I will do. Mey-rin will only do half of her daily chores and you, Rosina, will do the other half, which mostly requires helping when I need assistance."

"Really? That'll be great. I'd love to. I could start right away if you've like," she smiled at him. In her condition? She was still recovering from her illness and needed her rest all day.

"No," Ciel answered. "You're still recovering from your fever. At least wait until tomorrow. Today I wish for you to get used to the place and we are eating breakfast together. Sebastian will need to find you something suitable to wear as well." She was dressed but needed a maid's outfit. The dress she was in right now was pink with white ruffles along the sleeves and bottom of the dress.

"I will do that," the butler answered.

"Then afterwards I want you to make sure she gets some more rest," Ciel stated.

"But I feel fine," Rosina told him.

"That's an order!" Ciel demanded.

"Okay, whatever you want me to do." She ate then followed Sebastian to find something suitable to wear.

Ciel retired to his study while Sebastian went and helped Rosina to find some suitable clothing.

"Here, this should work for you," he said as he pulled a dress out of a closet.

"Thank you," she told him. He then took her back to her room, following his master's orders to make sure she got some rest. He gave her, her medicine and got her to lay down in the bed.

"If you need me for anything just ring the bell next to your bed," Sebastian told her. He then left the room, giving her, her privacy.

Rosina laid in bed resting all day and by nighttime she was all better. However, as she was getting up she heard a noise in the corner of her room, "W… Who's there?" She cried in a nervous voice. She then saw a black shadow jump at her and everything went black.

"Miss, I came to check to see if you were hungry. I'm coming in," Mey-rin opened the door, "Miss? You okay?" She cut on the lights in the room and yelled out in terror.

"What is it?" Ciel questioned, walking up to her. He'd been in his room when he'd heard the scream.

"Rosina, she's gone. She's been kidnapped she has," said the maid.

"Oh, not on my watch. No one gets kidnapped in this house. Sebastian!" Ciel called.

Said man appeared before him, "You called?"

"Rosina's been kidnapped. Bring her back here," Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed and left to do what was requested of him. This was a bad first impression on his new servant. First she's sick and while she's still recovering she gets kidnapped. Ciel didn't understand what the kidnapper wanted but knew that no matter what Sebastian would save her. He went downstairs to wait in the drawing room for the butler to get back with the girl in hand.


	2. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Chapter 2 already. I must really be in a Black Butler mood today. In this part Rosina tries desperately to escape from her kidnapper. She makes it outside but gets cornered at the edge of a cliff and almost falls to her death. But Sebastian, the butler arrives just in time to save her.

woke up in a strange place. Right away she ran towards the door of the bedroom. However, the door was locked. So, she wasn't getting out that way it seemed. She heard someone coming down the hallway. She ran over to the bed and sat, ready and willing to face her kidnapper, "So, I see you're awake now. Don't even try to escape. I have guards posted right outside your door."

Rosina glared at the man, "I'm not afraid of you or your threats! Ciel Phantomhive won't let you get away with this! I'm sure he's calling the police right at this moment!"

The man laughed, "Go ahead and let him. I'll still get what I want in the end."

"Uh… and what is it you want? If you don't mind me asking," Rosina commented. It was actually none of her business and she didn't care one way or another. But she was curious why the guy would go through the trouble of kidnapping a common girl like her. She wasn't rich or anything. So, she had nothing to offer him. So, what did he want of her?

"Let's just say the Phantomhives have something I want and I intend to get it," he told her.

"So, in other words I'm a bargaining chip. I won't let you threaten Ciel like this!" She jumped up and tackled the man into the wall. She was about to run to the door but remembered that there are guards posted there. Getting an idea she nodded and ran to the window. If she couldn't walk out the door she'd climb down from the window.

"No! Come back! This is the second floor," the man warned her.

"Bite me!" She yelled. Rosina then opened the window and climbed out right onto the windowsill. Her kidnapper ran at her, making a grab for her but was too late. She was beyond his reach now.

"Get back here now! You'll fall!" The man yelled.

"No!" Rosina demanded. She walked around the sill trying to find a way down. "I hope this works." She gulped in fear and jumped towards a tree right across from the building. She just barely made it. However, as she was climbing down to the ground she heard a snap from one of the branches when she was almost down, "Oh no! This isn't good!" She then fell the rest of the way to the ground. When she landed she twisted her ankle a bit, spraining it.

"NO! She's getting away!" The man yelled from above. She heard him ordering some people to go after her. Realizing she needed to make a break for it, Rosina started running… uh… limping as fast as she could, trying to get away. She wasn't the type of girl to just sit around and let someone rescue her. After all, she didn't wish to cause Ciel any trouble after he'd been so kind to her. She was panting very hard as she forced herself to ignore the pain in her ankle and started running as fast as she could. A few people on horseback were coming after her. Rosina cried out in both terror and pain as she kept pushing herself to go faster. She had to make it back to the Phantomhive manor no matter what. Ciel was probably a bit worried for her and she hated making the kind boy feel that way. She then figured maybe she could hide out in the woods for a bit until someone from the manor found her. So, making up her mind she limped over towards the trees in the distance.

_______________________________________________________________________________

While Rosina was trying to get away Sebastian had cornered one of the guy's lackeys in an alleyway back in town. He knew he worked for Rosina's kidnapper because with his good hearing he'd heard the man mumbling to himself about the girl. The guy was holding a bag in his hand. Apparently he'd been at Rosina's location and had been ordered to go pick up some food in town.

He ran at the guy, pinning him by the neck up against the wall, "You may wish to talk now and tell me, where may I find my master's new maid?"

The man glared at Sebastian, "I'm not telling you a thing!" At the same time he was struggling to breath, trying to get loose from Sebastian's strong grip on him.

"Oh, I see. I guess you've rather die then. If that's your wish I can grant it right now," Sebastian grinned with his eyes closed.

"Okay, okay fine! I'll tell you! She's in a small two story house right next to the woods at the edge of town. Now please! Let me go," the man cried.

Sebastian then gave an evil grin, "I never promised I'd let you go." Then he twisted the man's neck, killing him on the spot. He then let go of the guy where he fell over limply to a heap on the ground. He was dead. Then he used his demon speed, running to the edge of town where the man he killed told him where to go. However, when he got to the house in question it was empty. There was no one there. However, Rosina's scent was all over this place. So, Sebastian knew the girl had been here a little while ago. He figured she must of attempted to escape on her own.

Her scent seemed to be coming from the woods. This was bad! There was a cliff that way and not just any cliff either. There was a steep hill going downwards and ending in a huge drop down a waterfall. If anyone fell down there they've be dead as soon as they hit the water. He ran faster when he heard a scream. That sounded like Rosina's voice!

Sebastian looked out onto the steep hill after he got there and saw both the girl and her kidnapper hanging from the edge at the end. He slid down the hill and up to Rosina, "Everything's alright now." He pulled the frighten girl up into his arms.

"Hey! What about me?" The man begged.

"Never said I'd help you." Sebastian stepped on the guy's hands, making him loose his grip and fall to the icy water below. The poor guy didn't even have time to cry out before he hit the water and died. Sebastian then ran up to the top of the hill and when he was far enough away from the hill he sat Rosina down to check her over.

"Ow!" She moaned painfully the moment she was put down and stumbled.

"You okay?" He asked her, a look of concern on his face.

"It's my ankle. I twisted it," she told him. He had her sit down on the ground and he bent over and took off her shoe. He then started inspecting her foot.

"You sprained it," he told her. He took and ripped his clothes a bit and made a bandage for her foot. Then he grabbed a few loose sticks and made a sprint. He wrapped it around her foot, "Try not to move it for awhile if you can help it." He then picked her up and went to take her home. They would have been back home in about five minutes but Sebastian had to walk slow so as not to reveal his secret to her.

"Uh… how'd you get out here so fast?" She asked him.

"I took the carriage, but someone stole it," he lied. Well, what was he supposed to do? Tell her he ran all the way here? Like she'd really believe that. "Hmm, maybe you should just sleep. You're injured after all. Close your eyes."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. Right after Sebastian was sure she was asleep he picked up the speed and ran the rest of the way back to the manor. It only took about five minutes to get back. He walked through the door into the drawing room and laid Rosina on the sofa. Ciel had gotten up from the sofa to make room for Rosina.

"What happened?" The boy asked.

"She sprained her ankle trying to get away from them and almost fell off a cliff master," Sebastian told him.

"Then she needs a doctor. Watch her, I'll be right back," Ciel went to call his family's doctor while Sebastian sat with Rosina. The doctor said he'd be there shortly. The man came over and Sebastian let him in, leading him over to the girl on the sofa. Ciel was already back in the room as well.

The doctor looked over Rosina's foot and commented, "It doesn't look too bad. She should actually be back on her feet by tomorrow." The doctor fixed up the girl's foot and left her some pain pills for foot pain. She was to take them with food. After the doctor left Ciel ordered Sebastian to take her up to her room and change his clothes. They were a bit ripped up from where he'd made a bandage for Rosina.

"And about the kidnapping I think I know what they wanted. They're a rival company and were after this." Ciel pulled a pendant out of his pocket, "It's always brought me luck. I think it has some type of magical powers or something."

"I've never seen anything like this before master," stated Sebastian, looking the thing over. The thing glowed a mysterious bright light as he looked at it. One thing Sebastian was certain of, the item was not of this world. He then took Rosina up to her room and went to prepare lunch, making sure to take extra care in making Rosina her food. She'd need to eat something with her medicine after all.


End file.
